Enamorado de un demonio
by KatheWorld
Summary: Fionna Mertens llega al mejor instituto de la ciudad pero obligada por sus padres, ya que su conducta y su falta de disciplina aprendidas en su escuela anterior no les gustaba para nada. En venganza de esto ella decide simplemente no hacer nada, ni estudiar, ni socializar... pero se siente incomoda al recibir mas atencion de lo normal de parte de un chico... Marshal (GOOD BOY)...
1. Chapter 1 quien es ella?

Narra Cake-

Era una cruda mañana de invierno, el cielo estaba gris... lo que solo lograba deprimirme. Salí por el pequeño balcón de mi habitación e inhalé con fuerza mientras una fuerte ráfaga de helado viento hizo mi cabello hacia atrás despeinándome un poco. Los restos de la noche anterior aun se notaban, no había ni un alma por la calle y, mis padres estaban profundamente dormidos, parecían muertos. Saqué mi celular, vi la hora... 5:30 am, por mi cabeza pasó la idea de despertar a mi hermana para charlar un rato, como solíamos hacerlo el año anterior. Antes de que nuestros padres se mudaran a este aburrido vecindario y nos alejaran de todo lo divertido con la excusa de: "ustedes no tienen modales, necesitan ir al instituto más estricto" y henos aquí... después de eso mi hermana no volvió a ser la misma chica alegre de antes, ni yo tampoco. Le mandé un WhatsApp a Fionna.

Narra Fionna:

Estaba cómodamente dormida en mi suave y abrigada cama, cuando mi celular suena de repente, despertándome...

-Santo cielo! no pueden tener vida propia por un puto segundo!- me quejé cogiendo de golpe mi Galaxy- es la décima vez esta mañana!

El mensaje que leí no me tranquilizó mucho por su contenido, y en parte por la persona que lo enviaba... me molestó más, ya que era una tontería.

-Hey idiota! ya es hora, bueno solo quería despertarte... hablemos un rato como antes, si? recuerda que hoy es el primer día en la escuela... Pulseras para ocultar los cortes, sonrisa para ocultar los dolores ;)

En verdad que mi hermanita nunca encontraba el momento indicado para hacer las cosas, pero al menos intentaba hacerme sentir bien... cuando mi autoestima estaba echo mierda. Recordando las cosas que pasé con mis antiguos amigos de la escuela, y sabía que iba a ser lo mismo acá, en este instituto lleno de una sarta de mediocres niños mimados y estirados. No negaré que también soy una de ellos, pero no haré nada... sacaré las peores notas que puedan haber en el registro del instituto a donde iré, y ¡hacer lo que sea para que me expulsen! será mi misión... es lo menos que puedo hacer en venganza a mis padres por hacerme esto y para que recuerden que : todo lo que quiero, lo tengo!

-Muy bien Fionna, hora de comenzar...- dije a mi misma, dando un salto de mi cama, caminé hacia el pasadizo-

-Hey Fionna!- exclamó mi hermana

-lista?- pregunté sin mirarle al rostro

-lista...- asintió con la cabeza

-eres una gran secuaz...- dije con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, chocando un puño con ella

-lo sé- dijo presumida-ven...- me dirigí a su habitación, ella me siguió-cual es el plan?- dijo cerrando la puerta con llave

-no haré nada- dije despreocupada

-que!?- confundida- de que hablas!?

-dije que no haré nada- sonreí- no estudiaré, no socializaré.. bueno tal vez un poco, pero solo con fines de interés propio y sobre todo... haré que me expulsen

-buena idea... pero si te expulsan, estas segura de que regresaremos a California?

-sin duda alguna... ellos harían lo que sea por ver feliz a su linda nenita- dije poniendo cara de ángel, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente- Recuerda que puedo hacer cosas imposibles, hermana...

-eres toda un demonio...- sonrió maliciosamente-

-naturalmente- le devolví la sonrisa

-espero no estar en el mismo salón que el nerd de Finn- dijo la castaña con disgusto mientras veía la pantalla de su celular

-no creas... ese es un demonio disfrazado de ángel- dije- tuve un mes para gozarlo en todo su esplendor, cuando sus padres lo dejaron encargado en la mansión... grave error- di una carcajada

-bueno chica problemas, creo que mejor debes irte a "dormir"- recalcó lo último- son las 6 en punto y nuestros padres despertarán pronto... no querrás cagarla? o si?

-mierda! son las seis!?- exclamé- no puedo creer que me pase tanto tiempo hablando contigo

-siempre ha sido así- sonrió- y siempre todo ha salido bien...- escuché unos pasos provenientes del baño, unos delicados pasos... era mama!

Cake y yo nos miramos a los ojos, asustadas, como demonios no nos dimos cuenta que mamá estaba afuera de su habitación!? tenía que pensar en algo y ya!

-cubreme allá afuera- susurré, mi hermana me hizo caso

Narra Cake:

-Mamá!- fingí una sonrisa- pero que haces levantada a estas horas...

-son las seis, y se suponía que debía despertarlas- alzó la ceja- tu hermana?

-ah.. ella está tan cansada que sigue dormida...- mierda!

-sigue dormida!?- mi madre se alteró un poco, le prometí a mi padre que la dejaría en paz y no la haría renegar... pero hoy no era ese día

-n-no!- dije cerrándole el paso- pero acabo de recordar... que no dejé mis libros en tu habitación hace dos días?- mentí- puedes ir a traerlos?

-segura?

-segurísima...- sonreí

-está bien, pero no te duermas, eh- mi madre se dió la vuelta dejando el área totalmente despejada, le hice una seña con la mano a Fionna para que se largue de mi habitación. Vi como hábilmente salió.

Al rato llegó mi mamá con una mueca de disgusto e incredibilidad dibujada en su rostro, mirándome fijamente...

-a ver señorita! que tratas de ocultarme?...

Narra Fionna:

-Uy, esto va a estar bueno- sonreí maliciosa al ver como mi hermana se había ganado un pequeño problema con mamá. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me dormí... a los segundos empecé a textearle a Cake. Llegó mi madre y la malogró toda...

-Fionna levántate- dijo jalando ligeramente mis pies que sobresalian de la colcha- debes ir al instituto

No le hice caso, solo murmuré con pesadez...

-Fionna!- se quejó

-que quieres mama!?

-levantate!

-para que?- dije con insertidumbre

-para que vallas a la escuela

-que escuela?

Mi mama rodó los ojos

-de que hablas?

-estás en uno de los institutos más fabulosos y caros de la ciudad, recuerdas?... Y estricto- susurró

-que instituto? que año es? de que me hablas?

-Fionna?

-quien es Fionna?

-Fionna Mertens! otra vez con la excusa de que perdiste la memoria?

-exijo una respuesta!- dije caprichosa- quien es usted?-vi a mi madre irse rendida de la habitación, creí haberlo logrado, empecé a celebrar con éxito, pero no me duró mucho. Sara entró con una cubeta llena de agua, y antes de que dijera algo me la lanzó encima. Me congelé de frío.

-Ahhh!. grité saltando de la cama- pero que te pasa!?

-ahora iras al instituto!

-Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela!

-instituto!- corrigió Sara(mi madre)

-es la misma webada- rodé los ojos

-que dije de ese lenguaje de vago!?

-esta bien... vulgaridades no- dije con pesadez

-esa es mi niña- me acarició la mejilla- ahora báñate que iras a la escuela- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-lo acabo de hacer!- me quejé

Sara dió una carcajada.

-no cantes victoria mami querida...- dije mirando el celular- quien dice que iré a ese horrible instituto?- empecé a escribirle a Cake

-Cake, iremos al instituto :)

-de que estas hablando!? D:

-si asi es

-que!? pero creí que lo tenías todo bajo control... no quiero ir a ese horrible lugar Fionna! :c

-aprende a diferenciar, hermanita! -.- una cosa es el INSTITUTO y otra cosa es el "instituto" BI

-oh, ya se de que hablas :v

-cuando aprenderás? :3

Me dejó en visto. Al rato comencé a alistarme para el "instituto". Salí de mi habitación y vi a Sara haciendo el desayuno con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Cake estaba en el pasadizo.

-ya están listas chicas?- su voz y la forma en que habló me hizo recordar un poco al capitán del dibujo animado Bob Esponja

-si capitán estamos listas!- dije en tono infantil, imitando a los niños de la serie. Mi hermana rió

-ja ja muy graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo- sus desayunos. Acercó dos platos con hotcakes y miel, y los colocó sobre la mesa

-uhm, muy buenos- dije viendo el delicioso manjar que me llamaba

Me senté a comer junto con Cake, mientras nos mandábamos mensajes por debajo de la mesa.

-bueno mamá, ya nos vamos, adios cuidate- dijimos al unisono Cake y yo

-adios- vi una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de mi madre

-mierda, no va a pasar algo bueno!- pensé

Al intentar por lo menos cruzar la puerta hacia la calle, vi a mi padre y al guardia de seguridad ahí...ambos estaban conversando. Mi padre me fulminó con la mirada mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro, Jhon seguí con su inigualable indiferencia...

-a donde van señoritas?- preguntó mi padre

-hola papa- dije haciéndome la inocente- bueno, íbamos al instituto, como nos dijiste

Mi papá dio una carcajada

-pensaron que caería en ese viejo truco otra vez?- alzó la ceja- pues no te creo...

-tu nunca me crees!- hice un puchero infantil

-nunca te ganaste mi confianza... al menos no con temas de la escuela...- si supieras lo demás- pensé

-y que harás- dije desafiante, me crucé de brazos

-Jhon te acompañará hasta la escuela

-ah! hablas en serio papá!?

-muy en serio...

-se cuidarme sola- lo fulminé con la mirada

-no es por ti- dijo- es por las pobres personas del instituto que estarán por enfrentarse a ti...

-mierda!- pensé- bueno papá, para que veas que soy responsable, iré con Jhon al instituto y no ocurrirá nada en el camino- sonreí

-eso espero- dijo serio- Jhon, llévalas- dijo entregándole las llaves del auto- necesito esas llaves- pensé

Jhon nos abrió la puerta del auto, Cake y yo entramos... mientras él manejaba por mi mente iban pasando mil y una formas de arrebatarle las llaves y fugarme a algún lugar... Mexico era una muy buena opción!

-Jhon...- dije sin mirarle a la cara

-digame?- respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino

-cuanto te pagan mis padres?

-por que quiere saber?

-lo que sea que te paguen... yo te lo duplico!- Jhon me miró, al parecer la oferta le interesaba- con la condición de que te largues, me dejes hacer mi vida y no regresas nunca más a la mansión de mis padres

-no es una mala oferta- dijo alzando una ceja

-lo se, dime... la tomas?

-no- dijo frío

-hay por favor! que debo hacer para que me dejes en paz!?- me paré del asiento chocando mi cabeza contra el techo del auto

-no haga eso por favor, puede resbalarse

-deja de conducir o te juro que me lanzo por la ventana!- amenacé mientras bajaba toda la ventana del Audi

-no se atrevería

-quieres apostar Jhon!?

-se muy bien que no lo harás...

-lo haré!- exclamé, llamando la atención de los choferes de otros autos- y mis padres te echarán toda la culpa a ti, no a mi, por otro lado...- tuve una idea- AUXILIOO! ME ESTÁ SECUESTRANDO! ALGUIEN POR FAVOR HAGA ALGO CON ESTE MANIÁTICO!- grité sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana

-señorita por favor baje de ahí ahora mismo!

-oblígame- desafié mientras seguía gritando, Cake me ayudaba dando golpes a la ventana de atrás mientras pedía ayuda... vi a un hombre tomarle foto a la matrícula del auto...

Este se hartó, y aumentó la velocidad del Audi, que ahora parecía que iba a cien kilómetros por hora.

-baja la velocidad- me quejé- quieres matarnos o que!?

-como diga...-

Jhon frenó el auto de la nada, haciendo que me valla hacia atrás, Cake y yo nos golpeamos la cabeza horriblemente.

-quieres matarme!?

-no, pero al parecer usted si- me miró de reojo- ahora quédese quieta, deje de gritar y deje que la conduzca al instituto

-p-pero...- caí rendida, crucé los brazos e hice una mueca de disgusto

-ooyee Jhon...- dije como cantando- no te gustaría pasar unos dias todo pagado de lujuria y placer en Las Vegas... prometo pagarlo todo

-llegamos- paró el auto

-que!? Jhon por favor- dije al ver tremenda construcción con una pinta de carcel- no me dejes aquí!

-nadie entra, nadie sale... me gusta- dijo Jhon mirando el lugar- que te diviertas chica rebelde!- manejó el auto y se fue

-JODETE JHON!- grité mientras le sacaba el dedo medio, alguien me interrumpió

-tu debes ser Fionna Mertens... cierto?

-si, quien pregunta abuela?- dije mirando a la señora de pies a cabeza, una mujer que mide más de un metro sesenta, ojos celestes, cabello rubio casi blanco, de 50 a 60 años bien puestos, vestida con ropa elegante y un aspecto estricto e impecable... no me agradó

-bueno, bienvenida al mejor instituto de Londres- dijo seria- aquí aprenderás a comportarte, un lugar dedicado a personas como tu que solo...- la interrumpí

-sisi claro, como sea, va a dejarme entrar...¿o me dará toda la biografía de este lugar?- vi a un grupo de alumnos que se me quedaban mirando

-no respeto...- dijo la anciana con seriedad, dejándome pasar, un chico me miró asombrado... No le tomé importancia y me fui a explorar el lugar.

Narra Marshall: (Dayan: oh si el momento que todas, o al menos yo que el guapísimo Marshall aparece mfff... okei no)

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, con un grupo de amigos atrás mio... Dulce, Marceline, Finn y Gumball. Caminando con ese aire de "chicos populares" que todos deseaban ser... pero últimamente eso se había vuelto algo aburrido para mí, el que todas las chicas se mueran por mi, que todos quieran ser mis amigos no estaba nada mal... pero había una diferencia, que la mayoría solo eran personas interesadas que se cruzaban en el camino, haciéndose pasar por amigos con cualquier finalidad habida y por haber, menos la amistad... en cuanto a mis ex novias no tengo, ni quiero decir algo, ustedes ya se imaginarán como es la situación. Me puse a pensar un buen rato, observé de reojo a mis amigos, todos eran acosados por chicas y chicos que intentaban agradar, sin éxito alguno... Me desperté de mis pensamientos por un fuerte codazo proviniente de mi amiga Dulce, que impactó justo en la costilla. Me quejé.

-que te pasa!?- dije frotando mi costilla

-lo siento- lanzó una risilla- bueno estabamos hablando sobre la tarde en Las Vegas

Era cierto, mis amigos y yo habíamos planeado ir un día de las vacaciones a Las Vegas, al instante por mi mente empezaron a pasar mil y una formas de atormentarlos una vez allá, y muchas bromas que podía jugarles...

-hey cerebrito!-gritó mi prima Marceline- deja de pensar y opina, haz algo en esta vida

-risa- calla idiota!

-imbecil!

-fea

-bebe crecido!

-burra!

-nerd!

-basta!- Finn nos separó- van a hablar como gente normal o que!?

-esta bien, pero ella empezó- señale a mi prima, ella rodó los ojos con fastidio

-a nadie le importa- dijo Gumball- bueno y...?

-está bien, ya decidieron el día?

-si...

-perfecto- sonreí malicioso- me vengaré Marceline!

-yo te ganaré Marshall Lee

-no en Poker...- dije, sabía que mi prima no era para nada buena en ese juego

-quien dice que jugaré Poker contigo?

-me cagaste u.u

-como siempre- sonrió victoriosa

-no cantes victoria, siempre terminas jugando conmigo algo que no sabes...

No me contestó, seguimos caminando hasta que vi a mi novia Ashley llegar con su hermano Ash...

-hola Marsh- dijo Ashley, es tan linda cuando me habla asi-

-hola Ashi- le di un pequeño beso

-hola a todos- saludo Ash mientras gesticulaba con las manos

Ashley y yo nos fuimos a caminar, pude ver como más de un chico se le quedaba mirando... pero empecé a escuchar rumores sobre una chica que había puesto en su lugar a la directora, todos la miraban. Y para que mentir, era sinceramente hermosa... cabello rubio, largo hasta la cadera, hipnotizadores ojos azul claro, piel blanca y perfecta, venía vestida con una falda negra y una camiseta fucsia. Por suerte mi novia no se dio cuenta de que desvié mi vista un poco, seguimos con nuestra conversación...

-Y Aldana dijo: uy si! mira que hermoso está este vestido...

-di una risilla- las mismas conversaciones superficiales- pensé

En ese momento la campana de inicio de clases sonó. Ashley y yo nos despedimos y camine hacia mi salón.

En el salón me quedé dormido en la carpeta, esperando a que el idiota del profesor venga, para mi mala suerte mi prima Marceline y Finn estaban en mi mismo salon, tenían todo el maldito día para molestarme... Marceline me tiró un codazo, despertándome de mi cómodo sueño.

-que quieres?- dije adormilado

-quiero que veas a alguien...

-no...- volví a meter la cabeza entre mis brazos, pero ella me la jaló hacia arriba con mi cabello

-auch!- me quejé- duele!

-ok- me soltó- mira a la chica de allá...- me señaló a la chica de los murmullos, la que supuestamente puso en su lugar a la directora. La misma a la que miré y no podía dejar de mirar allá afuera.

-mierda Marceline! tengo novia

-yo solo te dije que la mires, mal pensado- se quejó en tono inocente- en ningun momento te dije que te la ligues... a menos que eso quieras- alzó una ceja

-Marcy, se que no estas de acuerdo en que sea novio de Ashley- la tomé de los hombros- pero debes resignarte, soy feliz con ella y encima la conozco muchos años... por favor deja de hacerme mirar bellezas

-mira, está sola

-oh, a la mierda! debo ver- susurré. Se dibujo una malévola sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra

-lo logré!- celebró

Yo la fulminé con la mirada, a lo que ella solo me respondió con su "baile de la victoria", solo me reí de su ocurrencia ya que se me hacía casi imposible enfadarme con ella. Estuve a punto de ir al ataque, para acercarme más a ella, a solo unos centímetros cuando el imbecil del profesor de Lenguaje llegó, como odio ese curso y a él... le saqué el dedo medio por lo bajo, mientras lo maldecía en mi mente. Me mandó a sentarme, Finn y Marcy se morían de la risa por lo ocurrido.

Mas tarde:

Marshall estaba recostado sobre su carpeta, cuando de repente el profesor empezó a hablar algo sobre un proyecto en grupo donde cada pareja seria elegida por sorteo... inmediatamente el pelinegro desvió su mirada hacia la rubia, que seguía con su inquietante indiferencia hacia las personas y al mundo que la rodeaba, la miró bien y era que estaba con sus audífonos puestos... Con razón.

-a ver, Marshall Lee- leyó un papel, el chico cruzaba los dedos para que le tocara con Fionna- usted hará es proyecto con la señorita Mertens...

-quien carajos es esa!?- pensó, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al igual que la rubia

Antes de que pudiera hacerse más preguntas, la campana del break sonó, haciendo que todos salieran a paso veloz del salón, menos Fionna, ella seguía ahí escuchando música. El chico se había quedado esperándola, hasta que logró cruzar camino con ella, chocándose... Los libros de la rubia calleron al suelo...

Narra Fionna:

Pero quien es este? es todo un churro, tan hermoso con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, su cabello salvaje y negro, tes blanca, esa mirada y sonrisa coqueta... me han dejado pasmada, no, contrólate Fionna... no has llegado aquí para enamorarte!

-p-perdon- dije bajando la mirada, mientras recogía mis libros del suelo

-no hay problema- dijo mientras me ayudaba- como te llamas?- preguntó en tono seductor

-Fionna...- susurré, pero luego me arrepentí, no quería que supiera nada de mi, ni yo nada de él o terminaría enamorada... oh dios esto me esta matando! Salí corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pude, dejando atrás al chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida...

Narra Marshall:

Es más hermosa de cerca que de lejos, pero a logrado intrigarme demasiado... esa mirada seductora pero a la vez siniestra ha logrado conquistarme... tenía algo que me inquietaba, por que se habría de auto lastimar una chica tan bella como ella? Logré ver los cortes en sus muñecas, que intentaba camuflar debajo de sus mangas y pulseras incrustadas de diamantes... No podía dejar de pensar en Fionna y en su apariencia de chica mala, sin duda debo empezar a saber cosas sobre ella... debo saber ¿quién es ella?


	2. AVISIN!

**Plz!**

 **Hola! Lamento si dejé esta historia... u.u**

 **En el momento que se me ocurrió escribirla no tenia tiempo por razones personales... y tal vez no la siga \3**

 **pero tengo una historia nueva! :D *celebra sola***

 **Y esta si la seguiré, si o si.**

 **Es casi igual a esta, ya que tiene la misma temática de niña mala y chico bueno.**

 **Espero que les guste y descubranla! :)**

 **(Muchos avisos, lose lose :v )**


End file.
